Jellal Fernandes
Gerard (ジェラール Jerāru) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet from their days of slavery. However during that time he apparently came under the control of the dark mage Zeref and turned evil as a result, seeking to revive the dark priest through the tower he was originally enslaved in. Which come to a head in the Tower of Paradise arc of which he is the main antagonist. History Though he is revealed to have some history with Erza at the start of the series, the nature of their relationship is not made clear until much later. As a child Gerard was forced to help build the Tower of Paradise. While there he was possessed by what he believed was Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one. He helped Erza to escape, took control of the Tower of Paradise's construction, and worked his way into the Magic Council as "Sieglen". Synopsis Introduction Gerard is introduced under the alias of Sieglein, a young member of the Magic Council. With his "underling" Urtear he typically disagrees with the rest of the Council, by showing leniency to the Fairy Tail Guild much to the annoyance of those on the council. Death Lullaby arc At the end of the arc, Erza is arrested for their battle against Eisenwald Guild. Before she brought before the council, she meets a projection of Siglein outside who reminds her not to mention "that" (though what that is, is never addressed). He then joins the others in prosecuting her, although the arrest is just a formality to assure the world of the Council's power. When Natsu Dragonil interrupts the proceedings, all Siglein can do is smile. He then show interest an Natsu after this incident. Garuna Island arc He also shows up at the end of this arc, having been the one who set the whole events in motion by sending Urtear, under the disguise of Zarti, to use Leon Reitei and revive the demon Deliora so he can control it. However Deliora was long since dead, causing the mission to be a failure. Still he manages to see what going on through Urtear's magic ball and expressed further interest in Natsu. Tower of Paradise arc Eventually, Gerard had Erza kidnapped to be used as a sacrifice to revive Zeref as Siglien convinces the Magic Council to try and destroy the tower in order to fuel the resurrection system. He then has Urtear destroy the Magic Council HQ once their purpose is fulfilled and tries to fulfill his own plans, revealing everything to Erza during their confrontation. Gerard is stopped by Natsu, who uses the very magic that fuels the system to defeat him. In the final moments before the Tower self-destructs he regains his old senses and helps Erza to escape, so she believes, sacrificing himself in the process to atone for what he has done. In the aftermath Urtear reveals that she had been manipulating Gerard the entire time rather then the other way around and that his attempt to revive Zeref was futile, as Zeref was never dead in the first place. Oracion Seis arc Gerard is seen again in a coffin as Blaine makes Racer bring him to Wendy. He is apparently in a death like state because of the Aetherion. Wendy apparently owes him something so Blaine wants her to revive him as he believes Gerard can lead the Oracion Seis to Nirvana. After given five minutes to think it over, Wendy decides to do so and Natsu arrives just in time to see him restored. No sooner than he sees him, Natsu goes on the attack but is instantly blow away by a magic spell from Gerard. When Blaine tries to compliment him on his power, Gerard turns and knocks him down to a lower level of the base before leaving, taking one of the defeated Naked Mummy member's clothing and muttering Erza's name. He is next seen being stalked by Cobra. Cobra claims that he can't hear Gerard's inner voice. Cobra stalks him to a large tree and when Gerard touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear. It is later revealed that Nirvana has powerful magic capable of changing the alignments of those caught between good and evil, and quickly begins to affect those who are on the borderline. It's never directly shown if Gerard was affected by it, but when Erza confronts him once more, it is revealed that he has become amnesiac (although it's not clear from what). The only thing he can seem to remember is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell who that person is. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Gerard broke down in tears upon learning what kind of person he is. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Gerard reveals that he put a self destruction magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, apparently he also put the speel on him so he could end his miserable life and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. Magic & Abilities Gerard uses "Heavenly" magic that allows him to move and fly as quickly as a meteor and to create black holes that suck anything in. Gerard's magic is immense, as his alter ego Sieglen was a member of the Magic Council and was able to fool the entire council. He is also one of the Ten Great Holy Mage, whose other members include Guild Masters Jose and Makarov. *'Shade': Gerard first showed a magic similar or the same as Jose's shade magic. Although he never created Ghost Soldiers, he did use waves of ghost to strike and entangle enemies. *'Binding Serpent Spell': A magic similar to Fried's Enchantments and looks like a snake tattoo. The snake's head travels around the body, tightening and restraining all of their movement. *'Psychic Projection': Gerard separates his maximum supply of magic to create a mental copy of himself called Sieglein. Gerard and Sieglein can travel great distance apart from each other and still transfer information between themselves. Since Sieglein is not really a physical being, he can also appear and disappear across great distances, although he can still interact with physical objects. The quality of Gerard's copy is enough to fool an S-Class mage like Erza and even the entire Magic Council. Once Gerard and Sieglein become one, Gerard's magical capacity returns to normal. *'Tentai Mahou (Heavenly Magic)': Gerard's primary magic that centers around celestial bodies and objects of space, such as meteors and black holes. :*'Meteor': Gerard's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at unprecedented speed. Even if someone can detect where he's coming from, they still can not catch him. With his speed, Gerard assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Gerard wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic. :*'Shichi Seiken (lit. ''Seven Star Sword): Gerard summon seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Gerard, this magic has the same destructive power as a meteor. :*'''Altairis: Gerard crosses his arms above his head to begin charging up for the attack. As he charges, all of the nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Gerard then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, just like the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents into nothingness. It was this attack that killed Shimon. *'Abyss Break': An elemental dark spell, it uses the elements water, fire, earth and wind to create an destructive dark blast Trivia * His design is the same as that of Rave Master's Sieg Hart, Hiro Mashima's previous work, as a form of fan service. * Fairy Tail member, Mist Gun looks exactly like him. Why this is is unknown at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Villains